


My lips adrift in yours

by Casimania



Category: Hanna Is Not A Boy's Name
Genre: In which Casimiro and Finas kiss a lot, Kissing, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, they have issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casimania/pseuds/Casimania
Summary: A compilations of drabbles in which Casimiro and Finas kiss. Both canon universe and various AUs.Title from "The Kiss" by Michael Faudet.
Relationships: Casimiro/Finas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	My lips adrift in yours

**Author's Note:**

> After an embarassing amount of years I'm finally getting around posting this damn thing! I just wanted to write about Casimiro and Finas kissing but couldn't think of any fics to fit them into, so I just opted for a compilation of random kisses.

Casimiro found Finas asleep on the bed with a book in his lap and snorted. At least this time he hadn't dropped it on his face and startled himself awake (and then sniffed indignantly as Casimiro laughed and pretended nothing had happened, it reminded him of a big grouchy cat). He had the brief impulse to drop the book on his face just to see him get huffy and discreetly embarrassed over it. He carefully picked up the book, set it on the bedside table and sat down on the bed beside Finas instead, he could play nice too. Sometimes.

And maybe he liked a little how completely at ease Finas looked in his sleep, no frowning mouth or pinched brows- he looked almost vulnerable, which was very uncharacteristic of Finas. He could make himself look nonthreatening when it suited him, but never _vulnerable_. It had fascinated Casimiro seeing him like that the first times, with his guard down and no thoughts furiously swirling around his pretty head.

It had given him a little rush at first, if he had to be honest. Finas letting himself be so vulnerable around him. People usually made themselves _more_ alert in his presence, not the contrary. And every time he saw him like that it tugged at some unexpectedly protective part of Casimiro he didn't even know he had, let alone knew what the fuck to do with it. The only thing Casimiro had ever been protective of was his own damn hide. Caring for another person so much (or at all) had never factored in his everyday life. There just had never been anyone actually worth sticking his head that much out for. 

Until Finas. The _asshole_.

It was a weird feeling, more than a little unwelcome at first. He'd been more comfortable when the only thing it tugged at was a more familiar, possessive part of him. Good old uncomplicated possessiveness. He'd known how to deal with that, God only knew the sheer quantity of things he'd been possessive of in his life. Finas hadn't been the first nor would be the last. And that had always suited him well enough. Now instead he had to deal with all those fastidious things like guilt, second-guessing himself and putting someone needs before his. Absolutely atrocious. But he had to begrudgingly admit it was worth it sometimes.

Trust him to be the one to go all soft and shit for a man who had nothing remotely soft about him.

He brushed away a strand of hair from Finas' face and tucked it behind his ear. Finas sighed still deep in sleep and and turned his head, chasing Casimiro's hand. He had again the brief impulse to pull at his hair or flick his ear to startle him awake. Instead he swiped a thumb across his cheek until it caught on his lower lip.

Stupid kissable lip.

He resisted the temptation for approximately three seconds, and then lowered himself until he could press his lips against Finas' soft, unresistant lips. When he didn't move he gave him a second light peck and slowly lifted himself off him- only to be stopped short by a tug on his tie. He looked down at the pale hand gripping it tightly and then back up to meet Finas' very open and very alert eyes, lips now pulled up in a smirk. Case in point, the _asshole_.

He raised one single eyebrow and flicked Finas' ear for real this time. "Very sneaky, big guy. "

Finas grinned and gave his tie a playful tug. "Can't say the same of you, looming over me like a creep."

"'m not a creep" he grumbled trying to get up again, but Finas tightened his hold on his tie and tugged him forward again. Casimiro clicked his tongue and mirrored his grin after a beat. "Pushy."

Finas huffed and briefly made eye contact with him, then looked down at his tie and as he rubbed his thumb over the smooth fabric. "... Stay with me for a while, would you?"

"Alright, love." He drawled out the last part, knew it made Finas' eyes go soft in a way that used to make Casimiro want to knock his lights out. Now he might be more than a little obsessed with it.

This time he let himself be dragged down and then swung a leg over Finas' hip so he could completely drape himself over him. It wasn't the most comfortable position ever, the buckle of Finas' belt dug insistently in his stomach and his feet hung awkwardly off the bed. But Finas immediately let go of his tie and started playing with the short hair at the nape of his neck with a happy hum that rumbled against Casimiro's cheek where he was resting it against his chest.

Now _that_ felt nice. 

**Author's Note:**

> Casimiro's first impulse when realizing he had developed feelings for Finas was wanting to physically harm him. Like, how dare he make me attached to him! The gall!


End file.
